This invention is directed to flat horizontal support members, namely, tables, and more specifically to a simple system by which a conventional table or table base may be quickly and easily provided with an alternative or interchangeable table top surface appearance or configuration, whether ornamental, or functional, such as display advertising, game boards, instructional work stations, and the like.
The prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,878 granted Jun. 27, 1989 to Elliot Kreigsman, which is directed to a see-through table top and the prior art described therein, namely U.S. Pat. No. 1,850,420 granted on Mar. 22, 1932 to S. J. Schuldt for xe2x80x9cGame Tablexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,843 granted on Sep. 26, 1961 to S. D. Davis for xe2x80x9cConvertible Tablexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,105 granted on Jan. 4, 1966 to R. Reisdorff et al for xe2x80x9cTablexe2x80x9d; all of whose tables are relatively complex in construction; U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,952 granted on Oct. 19, 1965 to J. Turner for xe2x80x9cDecorative Tablexe2x80x9d which provides an aesthetically pleasing table top; but one which must remain as set up by the manufacturer; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,609 granted on May 6, 1958 to C. J. Lawless for xe2x80x9cTable Construction With Reversible Topxe2x80x9d which is not only relatively complex in construction but only provides either one of only two table top configurations.
Broadly stated, the interchangeable table top according to the present invention, in one form, comprises a frame of a size and shape to fit over the top surface and around the edges of the top of an existing, conventional table. In one embodiment, an upwardly facing horizontal shoulder is spaced downwardly from the top edge of the frame and extends inwardly around the inner perimeter of the frame. A backer board is supported on the shoulder and permanently secured to the frame. The backer board in turn supports a replaceable and interchangeable table top insert member, which serves as a substrate for whatever ornamental, promotional (e.g., for advertising), entertainment, or other imaging as may be desired, with the image being applied to a top surface of the insert member. The frame defines a recess of given dimensions, and the insert has equal dimensions so that it fits rather precisely into the accommodating recess. The replaceable imaged table top insert member is releasably secured, using suitable releasable attaching means, to the backing board. Favorably, the top surface of the replaceable table top insert member is substantially flush with the edge of the frame. The backer board is provided with means for releasing the insert member from the backer board when it is desired to change the insert member out for a different insert member. In a preferred embodiment this can be constituted by one or more finger holes in the backer board. This feature facilitates separation of the releasably secured imaged table top. In an alternative form of the invention, the backer board may replace the conventional table top and be permanently secured to the table base. In such case, the backer board would be of suitable thickness to serve as a table top, and the pedestal base or other leg members would be fastened directly to the bottom surface of the backer board.
The above and other features and embodiments of this invention will become apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment, which is to be read in conjunction with the accompanying Drawing figures in which corresponding parts are identified by the same reference numerals.